6 Reasons Why Tris and Four Fell In Love
by NeonSparkles
Summary: I was thinking and I thought up an idea: I could flip through the dictionary and find six random words. These random words were the six reasons why Tris and Four fell in love! It doesn't exactly follow the story but I hope you like it!
1. Trauma

**A/N Okay, I was thinking one day and I thought up this idea and I thought it might be fun! I flipped through the dictionary and found six random words. These words are the six reasons Tris and Four fell in love:) It doesn't exactly follow Divergent but I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Trauma**

I bolt upright, breathing hard. A cold sweat trickles down my back. Seconds ago I was in my first fear simulation and it was the most terrifying thing of my life.

There had been crows covering every inch of me, pecking and stabbing me with their claws and talons. I swear, I can practically feel their feathers brushing against me as I sit in the metal chair. Four is just watching me.

"What?" I challenge.

"Nothing," he replies. "Just observing."

"Well, what now?" I snap at him.

Four smiles a little and I realize I must be quite a sight with my tear-streaked and puffy- from-crying face. I roll my eyes at him, but can't help but smile a little, too.

Four chuckles and lightly reaches over to grasp my hand. He gently strokes the back of it with his thumb. At first I am confused but it is such a comforting gesture I can't help but relax and smile.

"Better now?" He asks softly.

I nod and climb out of the metal chair. Four and I walk to the door, still holding hands then stop. I turn to face him and he smiles. He leans in and plants a tender kiss on my lips. I pull away, perplexed at why he had done such a thing. It must show on my face because he starts to apologize almost instantly.

I bolt out the door and down the hallway, not waiting for him to finish. He had no right to kiss me like that.

I am a mix of anger, hurt, and confusion. A tear streaks down my face, but I let myself smile a tiny smile, because I almost think I liked it when he kissed me.


	2. Glisten

**A/N I got this next word up pretty quick and I'll try to post an update everyday or so, but don't count on it! I'm preetttttyyyy busy! Thanks for all of the nice reviews on my first word! They made my day! I hope you all enjoy the second word as much as you like the first! Please R&R:):):)**

**2. Glisten**

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. It's not a very nice ceiling, just black and plain. Not that it matters, anyway.

I try to close my eyes for about the hundredth time, but they just open back up. There is no way I am going to be able to sleep tonight. Last night was the night Al died. He just jumped right over the edge, the edge of the chasm.

A couple minutes later I give up. Trying to sleep is useless and I know it. I throw back my sheets and change into some clothes. As quietly as I can manage, I slip through the dormitory and out the door.

Back when I was in Abnegation I would take walks at night. Doing something now that I used to do then surfaces memories from my old life, my life with my family. I can feel tears swelling behind my eyes and a lump forming in my throat. I quickly swallow and blink my tears back.

Though nobody is with me, I cannot cry. I must be brave. Dauntless.

I walk for a long time, not knowing exactly where I am going. I just walk. Soon I step into the pit, near the chasm. I don't know why I come to this spot, where Al died not even a day before, but I do.

I glance around the cavern-like area, making sure I am alone.

I am not.

A man is sitting by himself along the chasm edge, as I can see silhouetted against the glowing lanterns.

My breathing silences. I know I can get in serious trouble for being here tonight. I'm slowly turning back towards the hallway when I hear a voice say, "Hello, Tris."

I let out a deep breath when I realize it is Four who is sitting by the chasm.

"Hello, Four," I reply, walking over towards him. I can't help but notice my heart racing as I sit down on the cool, rocky ledge alongside him.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" he whispers.

"No," I say. "Al."

"You know its not your fault, don't you?" he says turning to face me.

"I know, but I still feel like it is." I sigh.

Four moves a bit closer to me and drapes his arm over my petite shoulders. At first this feels alien to me, but I begin to loosen up and rest my head on his broad shoulder.

The misty sprays from the chasm surround us, leaving little droplets of water on our skin. Enough to make us wet, but not soaked.

I smile. I feel perfect right now, with Four. I look up at him. He simply gazes at the black river below us. The swift and treacherous waters seem to reflect into his dark eyes. Both beautiful, but dangerous.

Four looks down at me and grins. The radiant blue light from the lanterns encircling us make his eyes glisten.


	3. Rotisserie

**3. Rotisserie **

Standing in front of a mirror, I wonder what I should wear. Tonight there is a feast for the remaining Dauntless Initiates. Seven of the transfers and the rest of the Dauntless-born. Four will be there, since he's a trainer.

I finally decide on a lacy black top and thin, black slacks. I frown when I think about still needing to do my hair. Lazily, I decide to leave it down.

"Coming?" Christina calls over her shoulder, walking out of the dormitory.

I realize I am the last one still here and quickly follow her out. "Yup!" I shout back.

We walk down the hallways in a group. The Dauntless-born Initiates are quick to join us. We finally arrive in the Pit, where the feast is held.

Tables of mouth-watering food are spread out across the cavern. Being brought up with the tasteless food of Abnegation, I can't wait to eat as much as I can.

Round tables with black tablecloths are set up in-between the food tables. Al, Will, Christina and I sit at the table closest to the dessert table. As I scan the table with hungry eyes, I remember my mother's request to try the chocolate cake.

There are five spots at our table and only four of them are filled. Four! I remember. I glance around the Pit anxiously. He said he would be here, right?

"Welcome, Initiates," Eric says loudly from a podium by the chasm. I force myself to relax and listen. "I must congratulate you on surviving so far," he continues jokingly. A few people in the crowd chuckle.

He drones on about how we have become braver and stronger through our training and I gaze across the tables in search of Four. A couple minutes later, Eric finishes. "We have all progressed and I hope you enjoy this feast as a celebration."

We all clap and most of us stand to get food.

Christina grabs my wrist and yanks me out of the chair. "Come on!" she says enthusiastically. "You have to try all of this! I can't imagine what it would've been like living off of plain food!" she makes a disgusted noise and I smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" I reply in an exasperated tone.

We walk over to the dessert table, first, Christina telling me that you must_ always_ eat dessert first. The problem is, the line is huge. Christina turns to the person behind her and starts a conversation about the proper baking of chocolate chip cookies, another thing she told me I just _had _to have.

While she chatted I returned to looking for Four. I spotted him about a couple tables down. I turn to Christina quickly, "Hey, I think I'm going to go get something down there, and wait for this line to die down."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yup," I reply. "But I promise I'll come back for dessert later," I finish with a smile.

"Whatever," she says grinning and turning back to her cookie-baking discussion.

I walk over to the table Four is at as quick as I can without jogging. There isn't a line, thank God.

I pick up a plate, pretending not to have noticed Four, even though he was the reason I was over here.

"Hey," he says.

"Oh, hey Four," I reply casually. I smile, and he smiles back.

"You look great," he compliments, looking me up and down.

I blush and stare at the food on the table quizzically. How on Earth am I supposed to put this on my plate?

It is a whole chicken on some sort of stick, rotating over a small heater.

I notice Four watching me and blush even more. How stupid am I? I should at least now how to get a piece of chicken off of a rotating stick. "Um, how am I supposed to get a piece of this?" I ask shyly, my voice quieter than I expected.

"Here," he says. "I'll help you."

I smile as he walks around the table. "So, I thought you said you were going to sit with us?" I say jokingly, trying not to make it sound like I care all that much.

"Sorry, Tris, I was running late and I'm actually not sitting anywhere. Would you mind if I sat with you guys?" He asks me, smiling the smile that makes my legs turn to jello.

"Of course you can," I tell him.

"Now," he says. "The rotisserie chicken-"

"So that's what it is?" I interrupt.

"Yes, yes it is," He says, laughing a little. "Back to what I was saying," he smiles at me. "It's rather easy, all you have to do is press this button that stops the turning and cut a little piece off."

He picks up my hand in his own, presses the button with my fingertips, and helps me cut a piece off.

Our hands are still holding each other as we walk back to our table. I catch a couple of people staring at us, so I jerk my hand away self-consciously.

He looks down at me with a confused almost hurt expression. I pretend to ignore it and just keep walking to the table.

Will, Christina, and Al are already here. "Sorry," I say. "For keeping you all waiting. I just couldn't figure out how to get a piece of the rottisy chicken."

"_Rotisserie_," Four corrects.

"Whatever," I say, grinning.

Once I am done with my chicken I get up for some chocolate cake and other desserts, since the line is much shorter. Walking back, I remember how I rudely pulled my hand away from Four's, and the hurt expression in his eyes.

When I sit back down, I find his hand under the table and grab onto it. At first he tenses, but then relaxes and smiles down at me, happily. If I didn't know any better I might've even said lovingly. I gaze back up at him, my expression reflecting his own.


End file.
